


Stained Claws

by Moonlit_Catra



Series: She-Ra Write-Tober [13]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I promise, I'm Sorry, It Gets Better Towards The End, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, it starts here, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Catra/pseuds/Moonlit_Catra
Summary: Catra watched in horrified silence as Adora fell to her knees in front of her, her heart sinking despite how much she willed for it to not react.Day 13: Claws





	Stained Claws

Blood splattered across the battlefield, Catra's eyes widening as she felt her hand shift, her claws squelching and ripping the skin that had been caught by the sharp edge. She heard She-Ra's pained scream before she realized what had really happened, but the blood spurting over her wrist told her enough.

She-Ra pulled away from Catra, her large hand gripped the open wound and a sorry attempt to try to slow the heavy bleeding that spilled from the space between her neck and shoulder.

Her attempt was for naught as the blood continued to spill, the Horde keeping the other Rebellion soldiers much too busy for them to be able to provide assistance to the wounded super-soldier.

The blonde cursed under her breath, falling to her knees and using her free hand to hold herself up.

Catra found herself struggling to react to what had just happened, what she had just done. She had never thought that… that this is what would happen that caused Adora to fall before her.

The brunette shook her head to get rid of the thoughts in her mind. She shouldn't be worried about the blonde in front of her, her former best friend, her enemy… her first love.

Adora groaned in pain before her, trying to push herself onto her feet with the sword of protection as leverage. The amount of blood that spilled from her injury flowed too rapidly to be considered safe. She felt as though her ears were stuffed with cotton and the world around her spun.

"Ca…tra.." She groaned out quietly as she collapsed onto the bloodied ground beneath her, her eyes were opened.

The brunette felt herself tense up as she heard the shuttering voice of the other, her bloody hands trembling without her realizing it.

"I won…" She heard herself whisper into the chaotic wind around her.

Her eyes looked onto the fallen form of the once warrior goddess that had fought against her.

Adora's grip on her shoulder weakened with each drop of blood that spilled onto the already soiled ground, her body falling forward from the dizziness that she was experiencing at that moment.

"You know, princess… you look pathetic." Catra said, placing a hand on her hip as she walked up to the fallen soldier, nudging her with her foot. "Is that really all the fight that you have left in you?"

A weak groan was all that Catra received in response to her taunts, making the magicat growl and kick the blonde roughly. "Get up!" She barked, the force of her kick causing Adora's body to roll over to show the deep wound that continued to spill the precious liquid of life from the other's body.

Catra's heart clenched even though she shouldn't have felt any sympathy for Adora. She left her, Adora chose a whole bunch of strangers over her and never came back for her, she'll never forgive her.

"See… this is what you left me for… You left me…" She whispered, her voice slowly becoming shakier. "So… So why do I wanna help you?!" She roared and leaned down, her hand pressing against the open-cut that she had caused just minutes ago.

"Adora, stay awake!" The magicat yelled at her former friend who was visibly struggling to stay awake, the light that was always present in her blue eyes was not there.

Adora whimpered softly, it was so quite that Catra was almost unable to pick up the sound. "T…i..red…"

The growl that left Catra shocked her as well, the brunette finding the strength to get up and carry the heavier blonde through the battlefield. "I'm getting you help… Stay awake…"

The murmur that Adora spoke was muffled by the sound of fighting that had not stopped around them, the Rebellion slowly managing to push the Horde back now that their commander had… taken to the other side.

"What did you just say, princess?"

Adora groaned once more, her eyes sliding closed as she mumbled again. "Why… are you… helping…me?" The words came out a lot more slurred than before, Catra's heart skipped a beat in panic. "You… hate… me…" The brunette heard the other finish.

"I… realized that you dying wasn't what I wanted… despite everything that has happened… Now come on… Let's get you some help…" Catra whispered and rushed off to the side of the Rebellion to find someone to help her former friend that was slowly dying in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY


End file.
